Prompt sur le seigneur des anneaux
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique : des prompts ! le second est en ligne !
1. Saruman et Gandalf

Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : prompt sur Saruman et Gandalf avec « J'y arrive mieux que toi, na! » demandé par Fou

Longtemps, bien longtemps avant que Melkor ne fut nommé Morgoth par Fëanor, deux enfants jouaient sur une plage.  
Olorin, blond comme les blés, le visage concentré, finissait d'écrire dans le sable et regarda fièrement son œuvre, puis celle de Curumo avant de triompher :  
-J'y arrive mieux qu'toi, na !  
Le garçon aux long cheveux noir regarda longtemps le vainqueur autoproclamé avant de conclure :  
-Plutôt qu'écrire nos noms, il faudrait se mettre d'accord sur un mot commun. Ainsi le jugement serai plus juste. Allons reprendre des forces.  
Yavanna vit revenir vers elles les deux enfants et rit quand ils lui demandèrent à boire :  
-Encore ? La chaleur n'est pourtant pas si pénible... allons allons, buvez doucement !  
Tout contre elle, suçant son pouce d'une main, de l'autre tortillant ses boucles châtain, Aiwendil avait séché ses larmes. Mais il bougonna en voyant ses deux ainés repartir en riant.  
Il était petit, d'accord, il ne savait pas encore écrire, d'accord. Mais il pouvait faire lui aussi de très jolis dessins en faisant pipi dans le sable.

(Alors pour vous y retrouver : Olórin est Gandalf, Curumo c'est le nom Valar de Saroumane et Aiwendil est Radagast -Yavanna est Yavanna, la créatrice des Ents -entre autre- et celle qui s'est occupée de Radagast)


	2. Legolas et Gimli

Auteur : sofi  
Rating : rien de particulier  
Disclaimer : MEME « cinq choses sur »... Gimli et Legolas. Cadeau de moi à moi ^^

888

Vu la quantité de nourriture que Legolas doit ingurgiter avant d'être de bonne humeur le matin, Gimli se demande si d'une façon ou d'une autre, un hobbit ne figure pas dans une branche reculée de son arbre généalogique.  
Mais il n'osera jamais poser la question.

888

Si Gimli était entré dans Fangorn avec réticence, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait aimé son séjour dans la vieille forêt. Legolas lui avait montré tant de choses. Des plantes au parfum délicat, des arbres plus vieux que les ossements de ses propres ancêtres...  
Ils avaient même passé des heures à s'éclabousser dans la rivière tel des enfants d'hommes et leurs rires s'étaient répercutés longtemps entres les branches.  
Mais si on lui demandait, il bougonnait quelque chose comme « plein de fichus arbres avec des fichus feuilles... »

888

Legolas quittait souvent l'Ithilien pour Aglarond. Dans sa chevauchée solitaire, il voyait au loin scintiller Minas Anor, où l'Arbre blanc avait été replanté et où régnait le fils d'Aragorn.  
Mais l'éclat des grottes... et celui des yeux de son ami quand se présentait à lui, avaient dans son cœur beaucoup plus de valeur.

888

* * *

-Gimli ?  
-Grrnmmmmmmm.... chut ! Tu va me faire perdre le compte... 2990, 2991...  
-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais.  
-J'y tiens. 2992....j'étais bien à 2992 ?  
-Oui. Mais vraiment cela....  
-Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. Sort de MA cuisine. 2993...  
Cinq minutes plus tard, le nain sortait de la pièce en tirant un chariot sur lequel trônait un immense gâteau. Tous leurs amis, nains, elfes, humains ou hobbits, réunis pour l'occasion, applaudirent en chantant. Chaque peuple chantait dans sa langue la chanson traditionnelle de circonstance.... l'ensemble était certes un peu confus, mais ce tintamarre fit sourire Legolas.  
Gimli le poussa en avant :  
-Allez, souffle, c'est pas tous les jours que tu as 3000 ans !

888

Gimli n'aimait pas les bateaux.  
Il n'aimait pas la mer.  
Oh ça non.  
Mais quand Legolas lui dit qu'il aimerait partir pour Tol Eressëa et qu'il lui proposa de venir, le nain ne pu dire que oui.  
Parce qu'il aurai pu tout affronter : des dragons, des armées de goblins, même les flots déchainés. Tout sauf leur séparation.

888

notes : Au quatrième age, Legolas part avec une colonie d'Elfe pour s'installer en Ithilien. Gimli lui, fondera sa colonie dans les grottes d'Aglarond. Minas Tirith reprendra son ancien nom de Minas Anors.  
Et Legolas devrait avoir 2931 ans à l'époque de la guerre de l'Anneau.


End file.
